


Уроборос Винчестера

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Очередной день независимости по-винчестеровски.





	Уроборос Винчестера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.

Усевшись на капоте Импалы, Дин чиркает зажигалкой и с удовольствием затягивается горьковатым дымом дешевой сигареты. На дорогие он предпочитает не растрачивать и без того скудноватые доходы, но если когда-то ему захочется себя побаловать, то, так и быть, можно будет позволить лишнюю партию в покер.   
  
— Покер — это хорошо, — кивая своим мыслям, устало бормочет Дин.   
  
Устроившийся рядом с бутылкой «Бадвайзера» Сэм тихо хмыкает. Если бы Дин верил в Бога, то наверняка бы сейчас помолился за то, чтобы мелкий — да, мелкий, Дину плевать, что младшему брату уже двадцать три, — удержался от язвительного комментария. Но Дин не верит, не молится, а потому ничего не спасет его от колкого вопроса Сэма:   
  
— Неужели в ночь четвертого июля больше не о чем подумать, расслабившись, кроме как о картах?  
  
Дин отрешенно пожимает плечами, оставляя эту реплику без ответа. На самом деле ему есть, о чем поразмыслить, тем и неразрешенных проблем у него в достатке, но ему так не хочется портить праздник. Краем глаза наблюдая за Сэмом, лениво потягивающим пиво и то ли дело поправляющим до сих пор непослушную челку, Дин снова затягивается и запрокидывает голову. Взгляду открываются сотни, тысячи, миллионы чужих неизведанных миров — россыпь Млечного Пути, кажется, так и манит к себе, просит пробежаться этой яркой дорогой, прикоснуться к звездным тайнам. Впрочем, Дину хватает собственных.  
  
— И о чем молчишь? — Тишину вновь прерывает голос Сэма.  
  
Вот же неймется ему сегодня! Почему бы просто молча не пить свое пиво, пялиться в темноту, на звезды, прислушиваться к приглушенно звучащей в Импале музыке — там как раз играет что-то из The Beatles — отличный ведь день независимости мог получиться. Но нет. Сэму хочется общения, разговора по душам, он не устал за сегодня в дороге — выспался на переднем сидении, предварительно смешно прилипнув щекой к стеклу. А у Дина был тяжелый день, неделя, месяц, да и вся жизнь. Но мелкому это знать не обязательно.  
  
Дин обдумывает свой ответ и понимает, что просто-напросто не может. Он, никогда не лезущий за словом в карман, мастер по применению острого и не всегда цензурного словца, сейчас не может связать ни единой фразы. Дин поворачивает голову к Сэму и даже в темноте различает, что переносица у того отчего-то усыпана веснушками — а ведь не рыжий, да и уже вышел из подросткового возраста. Дин смотрит на младшего брата, на то, как его губы раз за разом целуются с горлышком бутылки и... отчаянно чертыхается, ощутив, как сигарета, дотлев, обжигает пальцы. Сэм удивленно вскидывает брови, заслышав ругательства, но Дин, отшвырнув окурок куда-то в сторону, тут же ухмыляется: мол, все в порядке - и достает из стоящего позади ящичка порцию пива.  
  
«Бадвайзер» почему-то не радует своим вкусом, как обычно, и даже его прохлада не помогает мыслям прийти в порядок. После того, как они с Сэмом снова принялись колесить по стране вдвоем, продолжать общее дело и заниматься прочими винчестеровскими вещами, в этом мире стало почему-то жить намного сложнее. Дину, разумеется. Ну, а мелкий, кажется, снова привык к своему почти бессменному статусу «помалкивающего пассажира», так что они даже не особо собачатся в последнее время. Разъезжают по штатам, пытаются отыскать отца, а в свободное время помогают людям избавляться от всякой нечисти и частенько игнорируют мимолетные касания друг к другу, словно забыв, как в день шестнадцатилетия Сэма самозабвенно целовались за библиотекой в одном из маленьких городков Орегона. Хотя, вполне возможно, что мелкий и забыл. Сколько времени прошло...  
  
Дин крепче перехватывает бутылку и снова вглядывается в звездную даль. Внезапно в голове становится настолько пусто, что он даже сам слегка удивляется своей следующей фразе:   
  
— Слушай, а четвертое июля — это какой знак зодиака?   
  
Сэм едва не давится пивом от такого внезапного вопроса, растерянно потирает колено, явно вспоминая порядок созвездий, и, буквально в несколько секунд просветлев лицом, выпаливает:   
  
— Рак. А что?  
  
Дин ставит бутылку на капот и снова возвращается к разглядыванию звездных рисунков на темно-синем небе. Ага, такое ощущение, будто он знает, как выглядит это дурацкое созвездие. Вот Сэму это явно известно, он же не зря в Стэнфорде учился, но спросить напрямую Дину не позволяет гордость, и потому он продолжает вертеть головой в разные стороны, будто собака, ищущая хозяина и которой все невдомек, куда же он подевался. Внезапно его разбирает смех:  
  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал... А кем бы была Америка, если бы была женщиной? Вот по гороскопу, получается, Рак. Или раком... — Дин многозначительно двигает бровями и, смеясь, шутливо пихает Сэма в бок. Ответного тычка, правда, не дожидается: Сэм только отмахивается от веселящегося Дина.  
  
— Ты еще вашу с ней совместимость погугли, как в мотеле остановимся, — фыркает он. — Твои умозаключения совершенно потрясающие, может, тебе не стоит сегодня пить?   
  
Дин едва удерживается, чтобы не обозвать Сэма занудой и сучкой, и, отсмеявшись, просто закатывает глаза на его ворчание. Он-то привык, что Сэм практически никогда не понимает его шуток, но списывает это на то, что у мелкого просто-напросто отсутствует чувство юмора.   
  
Дин ощущает, как Сэм следит за ним, и предпочитает снова уткнуться взглядом в небесную даль. Несколько долгих секунд они снова сидят в благословенной тишине, прерываемой только стрекотанием невидимых глазу сверчков, пока Сэм, отхлебнув пива, не интересуется:   
  
— Ты что, созвездие Рака ищешь? Можешь не стараться даже.  
  
— Это еще почему? — Голос Дина звучит даже слегка обиженно, будто его подловили на незнании чего-то очень важного. А это ведь всего лишь какое-то долбанное скопление звезд, подумаешь! Вот если бы он не знал, как защититься от вендиго или что призрака можно отпугнуть с помощью железа, — то еще смог бы понять это дурацкое удивление Сэма, а так...  
  
— Потому что это созвездие видно в Северном полушарии только до мая, — с раздражающе умным видом пускается в объяснения Сэм. — Мы, когда в Стэнфорде на курсы астрономии заглядывали, то довольно пристально изучали карты звездного неба. Так что летом созвездие Рака не увидишь, как ни высматривай. Ну, там, движение планеты вокруг Солнца, все такое...  
  
— Спасибо, мистер ученый, за вашу познавательную лекцию, — хмыкает Дин, рассматривая отражение звездной россыпи в стеклянной поверхности бутылки. На самом деле, ему плевать и на созвездие Рака, и на гороскопы, и на всю эту астрономически-астрологическую муть. Он пытался отвлечь Сэма от анализа своего поведения, и, кажется, преуспел в этом. Теперь Сэма не заткнуть. О, вот, пожалуйста: достаточно воодушевившись, Сэм спрыгивает с капота и, отчаянно жестикулируя, принимается рассказывать:   
  
— Впрочем, это очень интересное созвездие. На курсах мы тогда узнали много нового. — Рассматривая ночное небо, Сэм несколько мгновений мешкает, прежде чем продолжить: — История самого знака весьма захватывающая. Современный символ, который используется для обозначения этого знака, в некоторых источниках трактуется как Уроборос. Ну, а Уроборос — это...  
  
Этого Дину можно не объяснять, он прекрасно знает, помнит еще со школьных уроков, что такое Уроборос. Вечно пожирающий свой хвост змий, монстр, который не может умереть и не может спокойно жить. Иногда Дину кажется, что Уроборос — это его прототип, его судьба. В качестве хвоста — Джон. Ну или истребление монстров, на худой конец. Дин постоянно бежит за кем-то, за чем-то, пытается добиться успеха в разных делах: спасении людей, обольщении женщин, сохранении жизни брата... Что-то у него получается, а что-то — нет, но остановиться он не может. Этого попросту нет в его разуме, не заложено в ДНК, не вбито с детства в подкорку мозга, не заучено до зубного скрежета. Все, что Дин может и умеет, — это справиться с кое-какой нечистью, почистить оружие, подлатать Импалу и следить, постоянно и неусыпно, за младшим братом, за его Сэмми.   
  
Дин понимает, что Сэм до сих пор рассказывает детали мифа про Уробороса, и, запрокинув голову, громко хохочет. У него паршивое настроение с самого утра, он впервые в жизни не хотел отмечать день независимости, но, заслышав Сэмово «это же четвертое число», сдался. И сейчас сидит здесь, на капоте машины посреди чьего-то невспаханного поля, пялится на звезды и — с попеременным успехом — на Сэма, попивает пиво, слушает лекцию по мифологии и ждет. Ждет наверняка той самой пресловутой независимости, день которой сегодня празднует и которую получить никак не может. Потому что хренов Уроборос, замкнутый круг, вечность...   
  
Дин смеется заливисто, почти искренне, но даже ему самому понятно, что это в какой-то мере истерическое. Сэм, застыв с открытым ртом и оборвав рассказ на полуслове, удивленно смотрит на него, но не пытается успокоить. Краем глаза Дин замечает, как Сэм хмурится, — точно решил, что потешаются и смеются над ним и над его знаниями. Сэм поджимает губы и сощуривается, что делает его похожим на обиженную девчонку. В другой момент Дин бы непременно сообщил бы ему об этом, схлопотав в ответ хорошенький тумак, но сейчас он молчит. Даже смеяться перестает и просто в открытую пялится на Сэма. Все черты лица, все детали фигуры такие родные, давно изученные, живы даже воспоминания о том, как неумело он целовался раньше. Эти — абсолютно не-братские и никому, кроме них, недоступные — моменты Дин хорошо помнит и забывать, в отличие от Сэма, даже не пытался.  
  
Теперь он понимает, что его личный Уроборос — это его чувства к Сэму. Это они, словно непроходимая вина, жрут его изнутри, высасывают все жизненные силы, являются настоящим камнем на душе, но все так же заставляют постоянно возвращаться и возвращаться за Сэмом, за его Сэмом. Видимо, в эту вечность он обречен постоянно ходить по кругу, мучаясь сам и мучая своего мелкого, ведь тот абсолютно не понимает, что происходит с Дином.   
  
Как вот и сейчас.   
  
Сэм явно обескуражен резкой переменой поведения Дина, он растерянно чешет правую щеку, вероятно, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом, и тихо бросает:   
  
— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке?   
  
Далек от этого, — думает Дин, но вслух произносит:   
  
— В полном, чувак, в полном. — Он снова прикладывается к пивной бутылке, усилием воли заставляет себя вернуться к разглядыванию звезд, а потом, спохватившись, добавляет: — С днем независимости тебя, Сэмми.   
  
Сэм несколько мгновений медлит, а затем расплывается в широкой улыбке:   
  
— И тебя, Дин, и тебя. 

***

  
Через несколько часов горизонт загорается далекими россыпями праздничных фейерверков. Они радуют глаз, вселяют надежду и ощущение праздника, чтобы тут же рассыпаться, исчезнуть, умереть.   
  
Что не странно, ведь ничто не вечно.   
  
Кроме Уробороса.   
  
Дин и Сэм молча чокаются бутылками и думают каждый о своем.   
  
Сэм, к примеру, о том, как скоро попадет в ад из-за желания поцеловать своего старшего брата. Как тогда, в шестнадцать. В чертов день независимости.   
  
Дин явно не одинок в своей привязанности.   
  
Но им обоим, как и змию, еще долго придется гоняться за собственным «хвостом», выискивая повод признаться, дотронуться, поцеловать. Главное, чтобы эта гонка не продлилась вечность.  
  
На горизонте расцветает очередная порция фейерверков.


End file.
